


ADA office after hours

by Indiprincess



Series: ADA office after hours [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess





	ADA office after hours

You pressed a cool paper towel to your face in the restroom of the DA's office. Your cheeks were still burning. You slipped out of John Munch's retirement party early under the guise of needing to run a report. He had taken a pot shot at your vintage dress, all in good fun, but it still stung. You slipped out so no one would notice. Sometimes you wondered if you would ever get the sharp edges that the native New Yorkers had. Oh well. You smoothed your baby blue vintage dress and took a deep sobering breath. You had been so excited to show a bit of your personality, which you don't get to do being an office assistant in the conservative DA's office. You tell yourself to let it go and do the reports you actually did forget to do.

You grabbed the numbers from the outbox in each ADA's office. When you got to Barba's office, you couldn't find his numbers as usual. You sat down in his chair and opened his credenza to search through stacks and stacks of folders looking for those numbers, never where they should be. While you were searching, the lights came on and you froze. Barba stood there looking at you, his jacket halfway to the coat rack, and he was biting his bottom lip. You felt a shiver run through you when you saw that lip, and you reminded yourself he was one of your bosses.

"Mr. Barba, I am so sorry" you stammer "I was looking for your weekly numbers. I..I..I" you begin to blush so hard and take a deep breath to calm yourself "I'm sorry. I couldn't find your numbers" You hazard a look and the only movement he made was a small upturn of the corners of his mouth for a smile, still biting his lip.

You grab your other folders and stand to leave and the papers slide out of the bottom. You let out a small cry and Barba moves to help you. Your hands shake as you kneel on the floor and pick up the papers. He puts his hands on your shaking hands and pulls you to standing. "Sit down, I'll get these." His hands on yours sends immediate heat through your body. "Thank you" you croak and roll your eyes at how you sound. 

While on the ground picking up your papers Barba looks up at you and smiles "You know, Munch can be an acquired taste. He means no harm. Your dress is beautiful... you look beautiful tonight... I just wanted you to know that." and his eyes are back on the floor before the sentence was even finished, as if he knew he was going over a line.

Your heart skipped and you blushed from your toes to your head. "Thank you Mr. Barba..." you begin.

"Rafael" he cuts you off. "Please, tonight call me Rafael. Office party rules." He smirks.

"Thank you" you swallow. Hard. "Rafael." You feel a spur of courage and decide to just say it. You could always blame the Grey Goose later. "You are too" you blurt so fast it comes out as nearly one word "You are beautiful too" and you turn to your papers trying to keep your breathing calm and pretend to sort the files. You see Barba's hands begin to slow on the papers. He sets them on the desk and grabs the arms of the chair you are sitting in and swivel you towards him. Those green eyes of his study yours so intently and you feel your cheeks burn.

"Do you mean that?" He placed his hands over yours and absently caressed his hands with your thumbs.

"Yes." you whisper.

Barba pulls you to your feet and holds your face in his hands for several moments. You feel his eyes drink you in. His green eyes are dark with passion. He leans towards your face and lets his lips just barely touch yours. It is only a mere whisper of a touch. You close your eyes and sigh, and that was all Rafael needed. He kisses you so hungrily he throws you off your balance. You fall against the credenza and wrap your arms around him pulling at his suspenders. You two are so hungry for each other. Barba is pressing so hard into you, that you can feel how hard he is. You moan as he rubs his hard cock against your panties. The urgent motions of his hips let you know his intentions and your legs opening to him let him know you are more than willing to accept.

"I've wanted to taste you for so long" he whispers into your mouth. 

"Me too. Please Rafael." You cry out as his mouth seizes your neck. His hands pull the top of your strapless dress gown with a sharp tug and your nipples harden instantly under his demanding touch. All you want is to be ravaged by him tonight. You long to feel beautiful and desired and he will grant those wishes. 

"Oh God, you are exquisite." He whispers from between your breasts, licking and nipping at your soft tender skin. The smell of his expensive cologne fills your nose. He smells wonderful. 

All you can do is moan as you feel your skirt pushed up. It takes all your strength to stay conscious. You begin to feel Barba's hand between your thighs teasing you to ecstasy, asking you if you want his tongue teasing you instead of his fingers his office door clicks open and Benson storms in in the middle of a sentence.

"Barba we need you..." and she draws up short as you cover yourself and Barba stands up. "I'll meet you in the lobby" she didn't miss a beat and closed the door behind her.


End file.
